grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Pierce Higgins Patrick Shelley |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X |warlock = X |portlandwu = X |novels = X |icy = X |choppy = X |killy = X }} A Hybrid is a being who is the product of a union between two types. Two types of hybrids have been seen so far, natural and artificial. An example of a natural hybrid is Sean Renard, the son of a human father and Hexenbiest mother. An example of an artificial hybrid is Pierce Higgins, who is a Genio Innocuo and has Löwen DNA due to his mother altering him while he was in utero. Artificial hybrids may also be created through organ transplant surgery from different types of Wesen to a human body, though the created hybrid will have an extremely volatile, quite monstrous nature. Characteristics If a human produces offspring with a Wesen, the results vary. In the case of a Hexenbiest, the offspring will inherent the ability to woge. However, due to their nature as hybrids, the offspring will only have a partial woge; certain parts of their bodies will appear woged while others will not. Despite this, the offspring will still have a degree of Wesen powers, as Sean Renard has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength characteristic of Zauberbiests. Naiads have to mate with humans since their men are sterile, meaning all Naiads are technically hybrids, but the Naiad strain is dominant, so all are considered full Wesen. In the case of artificial hybrids, it is unpredictable what will happen. An artificial hybrid will have two different sides of woge. Their natural Wesen form will be their dominant form, which they will have complete control over. Their secondary unnatural form will exist as a separate personality with its own ambitions. During times of extreme stress, the secondary form may temporarily take over. Having to coexist may cause the primary half to experience fatigue and major headaches. The primary half may go for years without knowing about their secondary half. It should be noted that all of these characteristics were exhibited by Pierce Higgins, so it is quite possible that other artificial hybrids do not display all of these characteristics, if any. There has been only one documented case of Wesen body parts being successfully transplanted to a human body, but only successful in the sense that the resulting being did not reject the transplanted tissue and could stay alive. These hybrid creatures are likely better off being dead, however, as they reject who they are and become vengeful, prone to extremely violent behavior and seeking to kill those who are responsible for creating them. They are able to woge each transplanted limb individually. It is unknown if these types of hybrids could survive for very long in their new state. It also is not known if the violent behavior resulting from Wesen-to-human transplantation would also occur in the opposite situation, human-to-Wesen transplant surgery, or in Wesen-to-Wesen transplant surgery with different species of Wesen, but, based upon Wesen-to-human transplantation being possible, it is likely that these additional variations of transplant operations are also possible to successfully carry out. That said, there is the large risk of rejection by a patient's immune system that needs to be accounted for. Even if it is, transplants are extremely complicated and require someone skilled enough to successfully perform delicate microsurgery that connects two vascular and nervous systems together in a way that will give the patient full use of and feeling in their limb. If something were to go wrong during this process, it may also affect the ability of that limb to woge, should the limb be from a Wesen. Genetics According to Rosalee and Monroe, under normal circumstances, if a spouse is a Wesen and the other is a normal human, then there is a fifty-fifty chance for the child to be Wesen. In a Kehrseite-Genträger (KERR-zy-tuh-GEEN-t⟨ʀ⟩ey-guh; Ger. "reverse side" + "gene carrier") and Wesen couple's offspring, it will result in a Wesen child in all cases. Also, if the two parents are Wesen but of different types, then the offspring will be considered a Vorherrscher (FOHR-hair-shuh; Ger. "prevalence"), with the dominant strain's biological characteristics being more prominent; however, there is a small risk of health issues.